Cuervo oscuro
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Gandalf pide la ayuda de una guerrera de descendencia oscura que marcara la victoria o la derrota, pero a espaldas de la guerra nacera un romance con cierto elfo... es mi primer finc no yaoi! XD


Las ciudades siempre le habían dado un sentimiento de poder, sentía que estar al borde de un alto edificio era el mejor momento del día, y mas cuando anochecía

La chica que se encontraba apoyada tranquilamente en una imitación de torre colonial admiraba el paisaje de pequeñas luces a sus pies... por naturaleza ella siempre había sido un ser nocturno. Su vista había sido diseñada desde los volcanes mas poderosos para ver la negrura mas espesa hasta la luz mas brillante, y aunque sabia todo tipo de defensa y ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, su estilizada figura desconcertaba, solo un experto se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era, entra mas ligero, mas agilidad y rapidez.

Olvidar sus pecados y limpiarlos era misión de todos los días, no había viajado a otra dimensión para estar de ociosa, cada noche atrapaba a todo tipo de criminales "la justiciera obscura" o una cosas así la habían apodado esos pedazos de papel que había encontrado por la ciudad, una cosa estúpida en su opinión.. pero que se le iba a hacer.

En esos momentos se encontraba pensativa por un suceso de hacia solo algunos minutos...

La chica cubierta por una capa azul marino oscuro saltaba de techo en techo tratando de escuchar exclamaciones de ayuda o ruidos extraños y los encontró rápidamente cerca del muelle

Una mujer acorralada por tres tipos fornidos, lo común, hombres desesperados que recurrían a la opción mas cobarde por un momento de egoísta placer

La chica brinco frente a ellos, separándolos de la chica en extremo nerviosa

-largo de aquí...- estaba tan concentrada al no permitir que se acercaran que no vio venir un gran tubo de metal hacia su cabeza detrás de ella

El golpe la dejo unos segundos mareada, después de todo su constituciones física no era igual a la de los mortales... nada de ella era igual a un ser vivo... y sin saber como, dejo que la ira se convirtiera en enojo rápidamente.

Pequeños hilillos de oscuridad salieron de debajo de su capa, como serpientes que se ocultaban entre las sombras... haciéndose cada vez mas grande y pudiéndose apreciar pequeños ojos rojos en cada una

-se atrevieron a atacarme...- una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que estaba regresando a ser como antes... que se detuviera y cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo sorprendida de sus actos

Los tres hombres se encontraban con pequeños cabellos blancos, producto del miedo extremo que habían sentido, sus ojos reflejaban todo.. el inicio de un estado de shock esquizofrénico que ella conocía muy bien...

La joven de ojos violetas volteo a ver a la mujer que antes había sido una victima, que al igual que los demás hombres la miraba horrorizada

-eres... eres un monstruo... ¡vete de aquí!

-vaya.. el agradecimiento en este mundo es muy extraño- su pequeño murmullo aunque contenía sarcasmo puro también se podía apreciar pequeños destellos de culpabilidad

Así que había estado pensando en eso durante algunos minutos... le preocupaba grandemente su condición.

Con una debida concentración podía disminuir sus emociones pero desde que el "ser" que las hacia salir a flote de una forma caótica había desaparecido sus emociones eran como las de cualquier ser humano normal, ese efecto que había ocasionado hacia solo algunos momentos solo hubiera sucedido si se encontrara en extremo furiosa.. pero si se presentaba con solo un cambio de emociones...

-significa que el ha regresado-

La chica volteo instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de un viejo amigo, el único con los conocimientos necesarios para llevarla a una nueva dimensión y una nueva vida...

Un anciano de toga blanca la observaba con una sonrisa pero mirada preocupada

-has regresado... Gandalf...

-y tu sabes perfectamente porque...

-tu sabes que no puedo regresar..-la chica apretó sus puños con enojo- no puedo soportar sentir todas esas auras de tristeza causadas por mi culpa... por los asesinatos de todos sus seres queridos...

-han pasado veinte años... y si realmente quieres limpiar tus culpas..

La joven le presto total atención

-ayúdanos a destruir por completo al ser de oscuridad

-¡yo soy su hija Gandalf! Antes de que se convirtiera en llamas y azufre tuvo un cuerpo mortal.. ¡tengo su sangre maldita sea! Y soy menos fuerte! ¿crees que no deseo destruirlo? ¿crees que no sueño con matarlo por engañarme con ideales y mentiras! ¡lo odio! Pero no puedo destruirlo!- los ojos violetas ahora con un tinte plateado se situaron frente a los ojos del anciano con un poco de levitación... el mago la miro duramente

-ahora que has terminado tu berrinche- su compañera lo miro con el ceño fruncido- hay mas de una manera de vencer a un enemigo que con solo matarlo... fuiste su estratega, sabes de donde radica su poder...

-del numero, como cualquiera.. pero eso no quita que sea un corderito indefenso sin ellos

-lo se... pero será mucho mas fácil eliminarlo sin su escudo... de eso te encargaras tu, sus defensas.. pensé que después de destruir el anillo no regresaría.. pero al ver como reaccionaste entiendo que mis suposiciones estaban equivocadas

-entonces volverá Gandalf... tenlo por seguro- la chica le sonrió de una manera sencilla, nunca había tenido motivos para sonreír, pero su amigo ocasionaba ese efecto en ella

-te espero al amanecer en el lugar donde llegaste por primera vez

La joven mujer asintió suavemente mientras veía desparecer al mago en una nube de humo

-es hora de encontrarme con los demonios del pasado

CONTINUARA...

Hola! Pues este es el primer finc que hago de una pareja normal O.O, pero bueno un personaje que siempre me ha gustado ha sido Raven, de los teen titans, ahora... ellos no saldrán en la trama, solo tomo prestado el personaje de Raven con sus poderes y todo... y yo creo que la emparejare con Legolas, sip.. pero de poco a poco, espero me que me manden reviews! .


End file.
